Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 158
Summery The episode starts off where the previous one left off. Jaden again asks Yusuke who he is, but Yusuke refuses to answer leaves. Jaden later finds from Axel (whom had down some research into Duel Academy's history), and reveals that Yusuke was a student at Duel Academy, but disappeared. Jaden later reveals that he wants to leave Duel Academy, since he viewed himself as the cause for all of the previous events that had happened and didn't want to put his friends in anymore danger. However, he heres that some people want to meet him on the mountain on the island, who turn out to be Kagemaru and Sartorius. The two of them reveal to Jaden that things that happened at Duel Academy weren't because of him, and instead talk of the interdenominational energy that builds up and released in the area around Duel Academy being the cause, and also state that Jaden should stay. After that Mr. T reappears and duels Jaden again. This time, he puts up more of fight but Jaden still beats him. After that Mr. T leaves again states that it's not over. After that multiple Mr. Ts are seen in another dimension and note that Jaden is starting to become a threat to the plans. Featured Duels Jaden Yuki vs, Mr. T Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. Mr. T Summons "Dark Archetype" (1400/600) in Attack Position and activates "Power Gift", discarding "Molten Zombie" to increase "Sparkman's" ATK by "Molten Zombie's" ATK (3200/1400) "Dark Archetype" attacks "Sparkman" (Mr. T 2200 Life Points). "Power Gift's" effect destroys "Sparkman". Mr. T activates "Dark Archetype's" effect, discarding Twinheaded Beast to Special Summoning "Meteor Dragon" (1800/2000). "Meteor Dragon" attacks Jaden directly (Jaden 2200). Mr. T Sets a card. Jaden activates "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and "Elemental Hero Clayman" into "Elemental Hero Mudballman" (1900/3000) and attacks, but Mr. T activates "Draining Shield" to negate the attack and gain Life Points equal to "Mudballman's" ATK (Mr. T 4100). Jaden activates "Fusion Shot" to remove Clayman from play and inflict 800 damage to Mr. T (Mr. T 3300). Mr. T activates "Polymerization", substituting "King of the Swamp" for "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and fusing it with "Meteor Dragon" to Summon "Meteor B. Dragon" (3500/2000). It attacks and destroys "Mudballman" (Jaden 800). Jaden Sets two cards. Mr. T attacks with "Meteor B. Dragon", but Jaden activates "A Hero Emerges". Jaden only has one card in his hand, "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) so it gets Special Summoned. Jaden activates "Soul Union", removing Mudballman from play to increase "Neos'" ATK by "Mudballman's" (4400/2000). Meteor B. Dragon is destroyed (Mr. T 2400). Jaden attacks Mr. T directly (Mr. T 0) Jaden wins Featured Cards *Elemental Hero Sparkman *Dark Archetype *Power Gift *Molten Zombie *Twinheaded Beast *Meteor Dragon *Polymerization *Elemental Hero Bubbleman *Elemental Hero Clayman *Elemental Hero Mudballman *Draining Shield *Fusion Shot *King of the Swamp *Meteor B. Dragon (Today's Strongest Card) *A Hero Emerges *Elemental Hero Neos Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes